Scorching winds
by Willofhounds
Summary: Voldemort won the first Wizarding war. Harrison Potter is thought to be a squib but in fact has a powerful set of secondary magic. One that does not allow the use of a wand. When the Ring of Arc activates he sees into the future where his friend dies. He has to choose save a friend and risk his future? Or let him die.
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is inspired by Little seer. If you have not read that fanfiction I would serious recommend it. Otherwise enjoy.

Harrison's POV

His fingers drummed silently against the table anxiously. The potion he was working on was at a critical stage. He was waiting for the exact moment to drop the last ingredient in. Any sound at all would cause the potion to explode. It was a potion he made a thousand times and knew it like the back of his hand.

Finally the time came and he dropped the ingredients in. A sigh of relief escaped him. It was that time of year again. His seeker magic was becoming more active by the day. It wished to lash out and cause mayhem but he kept it under wraps. At least he tried to.

His eyes trailed to where a simple black ring lay on his right hand. Few knew the significance of the ring. It was the Arc ring. A seeker artifact that held immense power. More specifically the power to see into the future. Joan of the Arc once used it when she commanded an army.

It was only recently rediscovered by the Huntik Foundation. He had been apart of that mission. The only one to bond with the ring. Now however it wouldn't come off and he couldn't control when he had a vision.

From the research he had done only those with seer blood in them, could use the ring. When he was younger he could remember predicting when things would happen. Even then he couldn't control when he would know. Or for what.

His past with the Wizarding World's rebels made him mistrustful. They tried to make his predictions into full visions. It was only with a potion created by Horace Slughhorn that they succeeded. In that time they had lost any chance of having him or the Huntik Foundation as their allies.

If the wizards of the world knew what was so carelessly placed with him, they would likely try to use him. Only Severus knew that he had visions. Even his mentor and guardian didn't know the full reason as to why though. If Harrison had his way then the man never would.

In their world he was considering useless. He was a squib by wizarding standards. Magicless. While it wasn't true he allowed them to think it was. Hidden deep within his blood line there was an ancient secret. Seer like magic wasn't the only thing he was hiding.

Shaking his head from the thoughts he made to return to his and Severus's quarters. Only to narrowly avoid being hit by the door. He took a quick step back to find Draco entering. The slightly older boy had become something of a friend to him. Outside of the Huntik Foundation the only one he had.

Harrison snapped quietly shooting a glance back at his potion, "Don't bang that door open. This potion is extremely dangerous."

Draco looked like he wanted to retort but a glance in the direction of the cauldron made him hold back. If the cauldron exploded because of him, Severus would not let the other boy near another one for weeks. Quietly they moved into Severus main quarters.

The living room was the same as it always was. There was a long green couch and table in front of the fireplace. On either side sat two comfortable green chairs.

One thing that had changed since he was last in the room was that there was a black puzzle box. Draco immediately went to it to try and open it. Harrison knew he never would be able to. It would forever change to stop him. As long as Draco wasn't a seeker at least.

Draco asked as he fiddled with it, "So Harry, are you going to the party later? That potion won't need looking after until tomorrow."

Harrison shook his head gently prying the box away, "No. I have to write a letter to someone and then finish preparing ingredients for Severus," he pressed the correct combination of buttons and allowed just a slight amount of his power to come out.

If he had been alone Springer would have returned to his normal squirrel like form. With Draco there the small titan would not dare risk it. With the only wizard knowing he was a seeker being Severus. He couldn't afford for others to know.

The two magic using groups were at odds. Seekers recognized the existence of wizards. On the opposite end wizards saw seekers as squibs. That they used parlor tricks to make it seem as if they were using magic. As it stood their time was a bad time to be a seeker.

Thankfully Metz and Eathon planned for such an event. He was adopted by Eathon Lambert. Officially in the Huntik Foundation records he was Lukas Lambert. He tried to keep a low profile but being the prized student of Dante and Metz didn't help. He took on big jobs that made him good money. Money that he saved in case he had to leave the Wizarding World suddenly.

He winced when he felt a twitch in his right arm. It took all of his self control not to cry out. The demon sword Murasame was in that arm. For the most part it was a quiet titan. The only time he ever saw the damn thing was when it was hungry. Then it was back in his arm the thing went.

The longest conversation he had with the titan, was when they first bonded. He was given a blood red bead. Murasame told him he had to keep ahold of. He had to find the ocean blue bead and activate his bloodline. It was only then would he understand his destiny.

Destiny? That was the last thing he needed. He just had to make it to his seventeenth birthday then he could leave Hogwarts full time. Severus knew that he planned to be a seeker full time. When he was off mission Harrison offered to continue his work as an assistant. Severus didn't like that he wanted to disappear but accepted it to a point.

He sighed. It was still a year away and he still had to survive the Wizarding World.


	2. Seekers part 1

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review my friend. You're right. He could defeat most wizards. Most is the key word in that. If he reveals his hand now they know his strength. Better to act scared and be safe than to reveal his hand.

white collar black wolf: thanks for your review my friend.

Harrison's POV

He was drawn from his thoughts by Draco whining, "Harrison... I can't go by myself. It is going to be so boring. Please you have to come with me. They are supposed to have fireworks tonight."

As much as his friend annoyed him he knew exactly what to say. Fireworks were something of a weakness for him. He loved watched the bright lights explode in the sky.

The first time he saw them he was with Dante. They were at Metz's manor in Germany. The older man was throwing a birthday party for Harrison. As a special surprise he had fireworks brought in.

The child in Harrison had been astounded at the lights. Ever since that day he couldn't resist seeing them when the opportunity arose. Even now he could feel the child like glee fill him.

He sighed looking Draco in the eye, "Fine but I have to keep out of sight. You know that I'm allowed to go to these things."

If worse came to worse he could use invisislip. It would hide him from prying eyes and not set off the wards. Keeping the power going for long periods of time was draining. As it was he could not afford to drain his center. It was still recovering from being broken.

Two years prior while on a mission for the Huntik Foundation his center had been broken. A broken center meant it was extremely difficult to use power and next to impossible to summon titans. In turn he was given six months to a year at best to live.

Harrison had never been one to take anything lying down. Whether it was his own demise or facing down Dumbledore's fanatics; it didn't make a difference.

Three months ago he was still alive but on his last leg. He abandoned Severus without a word to chase down one last lead. One that could and did end up saving his life. The lead led him to a small village in Japan.

It was there he made a stand against the Organization goons who had been tracking him. They were after the same thing he was. The demon sword Murasame.

The sword was in fact a cursed titan that was said to kill any who tried to wield it. What drew him however was that the titan was rumored to give someone new life. If they truly had a pure heart.

Harrison knew his heart wasn't pure. With all that he had been through it wasn't possible for him. Still this was his one last lead. The last chance that he could make it through this.

He internally shuddered at the memory of that village. According to the legend it was the exact way that Murasame had been drawn the last time around.

Flashback

Harrison lay bleeding out on the ground. His entire right side was torn to shreds from an attack he didn't even see. Around him the bodies of the men from the Organization. It saddened him to see them like that. Harrison didn't like them but he didn't want to see them dead.

A shadow came over him making the boy look up. A blond man stood over him. It was a color of blond that he almost mistook the man for a Malfoy. Then again what would a Malfoy be doing there? The Dark Lord barely knew he existed. He wouldn't care about a run away squib.

The man inquired sounding genuinely curious in his hands was a sword, "Do you wish to live?"

Harrison tried to sit up only to collapse back down. The red bead he always carried with him fell from his pocket. The blond's eyes watched it roll with a look of surprise and intrigue.

Harrison coughed painfully as the world turned fuzzy, "I think that's a given. This wound is fatal however. If it doesn't kill me then my center will soon enough."

His last hope was on a titan that it turned out wasn't even there. So many lives lost for nothing.

The blond replied holding out the sword he held, "Would you be willing to take a demon into your body? To throw away all possibilities of a normal life?"

Harrison didn't reply with words. Instead he used the last of his waning strength to grasp the hilt and pull. It came free immediately and at first nothing happened. Then a dark shadow came from the hilt and began to encircle him.

A pain like he had not felt before ecompossed him. It took all of his willpower not to cry out.

A voice growled, "Who dares try to awaken me?! I'm waiting for Shino to return. He promised that when he came back we would go for barbeque. He will come back. He promised!"

The last two parts were near hysterical as if the titan had a hard time believing it. Harrison's heart that he thought had long since hardened to such things went out to the lonely titan. He knew what it was like to be lonely. To long for a promise that was most likely long forgotten.

He rasped, "I might not be this Shino person but if you can help me I swear we will go have some barbeque. I don't want to die but you are my final hope. My name is Harrison Potter. What's yours?"

The dark shadow began to twist and turn. He could feel it testing the truthfulness of his promise. Testing his very soul.

It then began to form into a true shape and body. To Harrison's immense surprise it became a bird. More specifically it became a crow. Black eyes met his green and a flare of hope entered the black eyes.

It said, "Shino... it's you. You finally kept your promise," it nuzzled where his neck and shoulder met. The loneliness fading from its voice as it said, "I missed you, Shino. You were gone for so long. You dont even remember me and you hurt again. I'll make you better then we can go eat."

End of flashback

Draco was tugging at his arm trying to get Harrison to his feet. Despite the fact the blond was bigger than him, he had experience in holding his own against bigger opponents. There was a faint smile on his face as he gained his feet without help.

Harrison said rotating his right shoulder carefully, "Let's go then."

Subtly he called his titans to him. If this went sideways he would need them by his side.

Leaving the dungeons he was not surprised to find the halls empty. That evening was a requirement for all students. They had to go to the party but fireworks weren't. That was all he wanted to see.

The closer they got to the Great Hall the louder the noise became. What was once quiet was now loud. Wizards despite their magic could be just as loud as muggles.

Harrison's grey robes fluttered around him as he hid himself next to Draco. If anyone was going to notice him it would be now.

The Great Hall was full of wizards and witches in colorful robes. His own grey ones would stick out like a sour thumb.

A sing song voice sent chills down his spine, "Well well well. What do we have here? A lost squib who doesn't know his place?"

Damn it. Was his only thought. He knew this was a bad idea.


	3. Seekers part 2

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review my friend. Yeah just keep reading. I feel bad for her. For her stupidity at least.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review my friend.

Harrison's POV

The one that stood in front of him was a member of the Dark Lord's inner circle. She also just happened to be Draco's aunt. Not that it would help Harrison any. Publically Draco could not be seen as friends with a squib. It would bring shame upon his family.

Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black was one of the most dangerous members of the Death Eater's. She was not only powerful but was also insane. The Black family curse heavily affected her. From what he had seen of Narcissa Malfoy she and Draco did not get the insanity.

The insanity was what made the eldest dangerous. She would not hesitate to use unforgivables on him for simply existing. It was in her eyes unforgivable that he was here. At a party that was strictly forbidden for squibs.

Getting crucioed would not be fun but he could handle it. The real issue would be if she tried to draw blood on him. There was only one person here that knew that he could not have blood taken from him. It would lead in the destruction of everything around him. Not even Hogwarts could withstand Murasame for long.

He tried to reason holding his hands out, "Now I'm not here for trouble."

In the background he could see Severus. His guardian was no doubt surprised to find him there and angry because he was there. Not that Harrison blamed the man. He really should not be there but Draco could be persuasive when he wanted to be.

It wasn't only that however. He knew deep down that it was his need to fight coming out. It had been too long since he let loose on his control. Too long since he felt the thrill of battle. Maybe it was time to let loose a little.

He sensed the attack just before it happened. With seeker honed reflexes he dodged out of the way. The movement caught the attention of the crowd. To no one's surprise, they didn't interfere.

A sickly yellow curse was the next to come his way. He didn't have much room to maneuver so he ducked around it. The people were curious about the fight and and enclosed around them in a circle.

He used a silent nimblefire to speed up his movements. If anyone saw his legs they would think it was the trick of the light. After all a squib could not do magic.

Nimblefire was a seeker power used mainly by the Huntik Foundation. Occasionally a seeker from the Organization would use it but it was rare. It sped up the movements of the seeker wielding it. Magic would encircle the legs giving them a red hue.

Every seeker power has a reason and a story behind it. How it was created and why. Some seekers spent their whole lives researching these things. Others spent their whole lives devoted to uncovering the world's secrets.

Harrison hissed in pain as a cutting curse hit his left shoulder. It was only a glancing strike but it was enough to draw blood.

His eyes widened with surprise and panick. Blood! Shit!

A high pitched screeching sound made all the Death Eaters and students wince. Some went so far as to cover their ears so to block out the noise. Harrison knew it from the one time someone dared to draw blood on him. That had ended in bloodshed so terrible the aurors had been called. No magic had been used so they to that day had no leads.

Harrison's left hand slammed over his right. Already he could see the purple lines of the seal that kept Murasame in his body becoming visible. If anyone knew their ancient Japanese mythology he was in trouble. He grit his teeth as he felt Murasame lashing out. A dark aura surrounded the room. It was heavy and even seasoned Death Eaters found it hard to breath. The presence was even darker than that of the Dark Lord himself.

Another dark aura entered the room. It was a speak of the devil and he shall appear moment. The two dark auras clashed though only one was truly manifested. Murasane may have let his aura seep out but there was no way it had fully manifested yet. This was only a taste of his true power. The fact that he knew that truly terrified the boy.

Harrison grit his teeth against the pain and started to invoke a seal under his breath. It would not hold for long but just maybe it would save his life. Already he could feel the wound to his shoulder knitting itself up. Soon all that would be left would be the blood.

"Watashi wa watashi no ishi no chikara to watashi no kokoronouchi no chikara de anata o fūin shimasu. Watashitachi no tamashī wa eien ni hitotsu to shite karamiatte imasu. Watashitachi ga kyōyū suru karada ni modorimasu."

The dark aura from his arm slowly began to fade away. Murasame returning to a softer side. Harrison knew he would be visiting the kitchens for some next to bloody meat. Otherwise Murasame would rain hell down upon Hogwarts.

A male blond shot him an odd look but Harrison didn't have time to dwell on it. He had to force Murasame to be completely silent. The high pitched noise and the markings on his arm were still there.

"I didn't know that you thought my parties so boring, Bellatrix," came a cold voice.

Cold red eyes turned to him and Harrison backed up. The man only appeared to be in his thirties. He had black hair and the trademark ruby red eyes. Those eyes pierced his own green ones. It was obvious that the man didn't approve of his presence.

Then the red eyes turned to Bellatrix who had fallen to her knees, "My lord, I would never think that. I was simply showing this squib his place."

The Dark Lord replied a slight look of amusement crossing his face, "It seemed to me the squib here was playing with you, rather than the other way around. What spell did you use that gave off such a dark aura?"

She simply replied, "I didn't my lord. That aura only activated when I hit the boy with a cutting curse. I almost thought it was you my lord."

That made the man paused before he let loose a crucio. Harrison wasn't even breathing hard. The pain had abetted and the adrenaline was fading. The need to fight wasn't as prevalent as before. It was surprising for he only used a single seeker power. One that he hoped no one noticed.

When the curse was lifted the Dark Lord immediately turned his attention on him. Harrison stiffened his hand still gripping its opposite. The man's ruby eyes took in his appearance.

He demanded making Harrison's hackles rise, "Show me your arm, boy."

Harrison backed away quickly his hand gripping the opposite all that tighter, "Hell no. That harassment mister."

He had the strangest sense of deja vu with that statement.

A/N so here is the translation for the sealing spell. Note this is translated using google translate and is my own seeker spell.

1\. I seal thee with power of my will and the strength within my heart. Our souls forever intertwined as one. Return to the body we share.


	4. Gems part 1

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review my friend.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review my friend. Yeah he is making a mistake. Then again we really don't want Murasame in Voldemort's hands.

Marvolo's POV

When he felt the dark aura enter the Great Hall at first he thought it was one of his inner circle. The aura was comparable to his own however. It was strange to encounter something like this at Hogwarts. None of his men had such an aura.

When he followed it to the the entrance of the Great Hall he saw Bellatrix. She seemed to be fighting a teenager. A squib by the color of his robes. One that looked familiar but he couldn't quite place it.

The squib it seemed to be injured and bleeding from the right shoulder. Almost as soon as he interrupted the fight the boy seemed to be muttering under his breath. His left hand slapped over his right.

Upon closer inspection there were purple markings on the boy's right arm. They certainly weren't ones he was used to seeing. It was some kind of seal. That would explain the dark aura that had entered the room and now was gone.

He didn't doubt it was some kind of demon. The squib likely sold his soul for power. Probably trying to receive the ability to use magic. That was beyond even the most powerful demon's ability. So instead he got the power of a demon.

The real question was how he got into Hogwarts. The wards should have prevented a demon from entering. Even if it was sealed within the body of a child.

It was either too low on the scale for the ward to register. Or it was so high that the wards couldn't keep it out. Given the aura it gave off he had to put his money on the second.

He felt both annoyed and amused at the child's refusal to let him see the hand. It only gave him more proof that the boy was hiding something.

It wasn't until killing curse green and ruby red eyes met that he recognized the boy. It was Harrison Potter, the squib child that his potion master had rescued several years prior.

It would seem that he needed to speak to Severus. Squibs should not play with things they don't understand. Demon summoning should only be done by those trained to do so.

Off to the side he could see Barty on the side. The man's wand was out but not being used just yet. Carefully shook his head. If this was a demon they didn't want to provoke it again.

Marvolo growled, "If you don't show me your arm boy there will be consequences."

The boy looked down at his right arm and a smirk crossed his face. What was he up to now?

To willingly for a boy who had just told him no the boy held out his arm. The seal and purple lines were gone as if they were never there. Marvolo couldn't even sense any aura in it. What was this child?

His eyes trailed to where the cutting curse had hit him. It was already closed up and there wasn't even a scar. No magic could have done that so easily. The boy was squib on top of everything. There was no way he could have done it.

It was something he was going to need to look into. Underneath the boy's mask he could sense an underlying nervousness. For now he would let it go. Going into this without knowing all the information would be putting children's lives on the line. That was something he would not allow.

Harrison's POV

Nervously he waited for the man to decide what he wanted. Murasame was thankfully back in his arm. It would not last long however. He needed to take blood replenishing potions. Several of them otherwise he would be a danger to everyone around him.

Severus he could see was trying to find a way to him. The blond from before had never stopped staring at him. For the moment he ignored both men. He could not let his attention waiver from the Dark Lord even for a moment.

The man said his eyes trailing over the uncovered arm, "It seems that you were just being a child. Do not think boy you could get away with such insolence a second time. Now tell me what is a squib doing at a my party. If I remember the laws correctly you are not allowed at such events."

Harrison bent his head forward as he replied properly chastised, "Apologies my lord. I simply could not resist the temptation of seeing the fireworks. They are a weakness of mine. I was going to find a quiet place to watch them where I wouldn't be notice when I was attacked."

He knew it was too easy for the man to be letting the issue of the aura go. It was not something he was going to bring up. There was too much of a risk to him if he did.

The man chuckled oddly, "Then I believe you should. You stood up for yourself when others would have cowered away. Despite not having magic you have courage. It will be rewarded this time. Do not however take that as you can openly defy me again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, my lord," he grit out.

Harrison could take this. It wouldn't be much longer before he left for the seeker world. It was where he belonged. Chasing secrets from a long forgotten. His destiny chosen long before he was born.

Inside his pocket the bead he carried warmed. In front of him a light shone from the trouser pocket of the Dark Lord. It was an ocean blue color. His own was a blood red.

His green eyes widened as his right hand went automatically to the bead. There wasn't much known about it. All he knew was that when he was born he had been carrying a blood red bead that had the inscription devotion inside it. Murasame had promised to tell him the story at a later date. So far the demon had not kept his promise.

At the same time both he and the Dark Lord pulled out the glowing beads. Their eyes widened with surprise as both pulsed in time with each other. The inscription was that of duty on the Dark Lord's bead. What the hell was going on?


	5. Gems part 2

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review my friend. On his own no. With a little help. Yes.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review my friend.

Harrison's POV

The blond man said in a hoarse whisper, "Duty and Devotion. I never thought I would live to see such an ancient legend come true."

Voldemort turned to face the man who Harrison finally recognized. It was Bartemius Crouch Jr. Crouch was the Deputy Headmaster while Voldemort ran the school.

Harrison had only seen Crouch once before right after he came to Hogwarts. The man didnt walk the halls of Hogwarts often. When he did it was because something was wrong.

If their paths did cross Harrison knew it would not end well for him. To the people of the school he was a squib barely above a muggle. If Crouch was in a bad mood when they crossed paths he would be crucioed.

Crouch looked over the crowd of people. All eyes were on what was happening. They were curious to see what idiot would ever deny the Dark Lord.

He said in a lower tone, "My lord, this is not something that should be discussed out in the open. Maybe as it is nearing midnight we should go ahead and adjourn for the fireworks?"

Harrison's hand touched one of his titans. Freelancer would be a good titan to use in the situation. Close quarters combat was one of its specialties. Another good titan would be Solwing. Small and agile it would be difficult to hit in such an area.

Voldemort said in a cold look to the crowd, "Disperse and prepare for the fireworks. This does not concern the rest of you. Mr. Potter, you will come with me to the Astronomy Tower. I keep my promises."

"My lord," Severus finally pushed his way through the crowd.

Voldemort held up a hand to stop the man as he interrupted, "You and I will speak later, Severus. Come."

Warily Harrison followed the Dark Lord. They made the long trip up to the Astronomy Tower. Opening the door Harrison with hit with freezing cold air. It revitalized him.

It wasnt the first time he had come up here. Though it would be the first time he watched fireworks from this vintage point.

They were only up there a moment when the first lit up the sky. A powerful red dragon roared in the sky. It was soon followed by other creatures of different colors.

Some even moved as Harrison watched in fascination. All the fireworks he had seen were muggle. This was the first time he had seen wizarding fireworks.

His breath caught when another exploded in the sky. This time it was a giant basilisk. Harrison's eyes could not be moved from the explosions. As it always was his heart was ensnared by the lights.

Perhaps an hour later the fireworks came to an end much to Harrison's disappointment. Turning he found Voldemort directly behind him.

The Dark Lord dismissed him, "We will not speak again tonight. Be in my office at 10 am. Do not make me come after you, Mr. Potter. You will not enjoy the consequences."

With that the Dark Lord was gone leaving Harrison alone. He was in trouble now. Voldemort would not let him go easily. Not without answers first.

Answers were not something he had at the moment. Murasame had not told him anything. The only one who has any semblance of knowledge of what was happening was Crouch. Going to him would be suicide. Running was an option but risky in itself. The seeker world was in turmoil.

The Huntik Foundation took a heavy blow when its chairman Alec Metz fell ill. It was no ordinary illness but they could not find a cure.

Metz was his mentor and friend. Finding out that he was dying was a significant blow to Harrison. He and Dante were searching for a cure but in two different ways.

Dante believed it was some kind of illness like the doctors. He travelled the world in between mission searching for a cure. The elder seeker went so far as to look on the black market.

Harrison on the other hand was sure it was a seeker born curse. It sucked the life out of his mentor. Alec's will to live and fight were fading. With them his ability to use seeker powers. The power of one's will was what allowed them to use their powers. Without it they were little better than muggles.

Watching his mentor's life fade away was killing him. Harrison threw himself into his work with Severus and the Foundation.

Without Alec the Huntik Foundation was barely keeping afloat. Jason Guggenheim took as much on himself as he could but that didn't stop the attacks.

Organization and Foundation's clashes were becoming more and more violent. Both groups were constantly fighting with each other. That was normal. What wasnt was when seekers didn't come back.

If he tried to disappear into that world things would get dangerous. Would it be worse for him to stay or go?

As he left the Astronomy Tower he wasn't surprised to find Severus waiting for him. His guardian gripped his upper arm and began to take him back to the dungeons.

Once there Severus snarled, "What the hell were you thinking? You had me give you potion's to finish so you wouldn't have to go. How in Merlin's name did you end up at the party?"

Harrison muttered, "Draco said there would be fireworks."

His guardian sighed, "You always did have a weakness for fireworks. What were those beads that you and the Dark Lord had? And what was that aura? Don't tell me its nothing either. You disappeared for months and when you come back and that aura was with you."

Harrison answered truthfully as he could without revealing the demon, "I don't know about the beads. Severus I can't tell you about the aura."

"The Dark Lord isn't going to accept that answer, Harrison," snapped his guardian, "He is going to want to know everything. If Crouch knows it will not stay a secret for long. Let me help you."

Harrison considered it for a moment. Severus had never given him a reason not to trust the man. If it wasn't for his guardian he would have died years ago. In the end that made his decision for him.

Holding up his arm and said, "His name is Murasame and without him I would never have made it back. Right now I need several blood replenishing potions. He... requires blood but not as sacrifices."

Realization hit his guardian, "That's why your requests for food has been rare meat. Murasame..."

He could see the wheels turning in Severus's head. Then he said, "Get some rest..."

Harrison didn't hear what else his guardian would have said. His vision whited out pain lacing through him. A vision was coming on.


	6. Rebels part 1

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

Lucky Lucy Heart: thanks for your review, my friend. So glad you enjoy it!

DarkRavie: thanks for your review, my friend.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review, my friend. Murasame isn't going to be happy about the situation as a whole.

Harrison's POV

Vision

He was in a field surrounded by members of the Death Eaters. The most notable of them was Draco. It was just before dawn. He could see the sun starting to rise.

As the older boy went to say something spells flew at them. Draco pulled his wand out and began to return fire. The other Death Eaters also returned fire.

Order members that he recognized such as Kingsley, Tonks, and Moody were fighting. His blood boiled at the sight of them. The need to strangle the men was strong. Even with knowing that he couldn't interfere with a vision.

Then a bright green light lit up the darkness. A shadow that had been back to back with Draco suddenly moved. There was no time for his friend to move.

It hit him in the back and Harrison could only watch as he fell forward. Mercury's eyes lost their life.

End of dream

Harrison shot up where he was sleeping. It took him half a second to recognize his bedroom. Severus must have put him to bed after he collapsed in a vision.

The clock on his wall said it was just before six in the morning. He knew that given the time of year the dawn was approaching.

He stood and realized that he was in his pajamas. As much as he didnt want to waste time he couldn't leave as he was. He would freeze if he had to fight like this.

Quickly he changed into a long-sleeved grey shirt and pants. Then he belted his pouch and grabbed a stray robe that he had on his dresser. Without waiting a second longer he ran full speed out of his room.

Once free of the quarters he shared he used Nimblefire and Hyperstride to reach the entrance in half the time. He headed towards the gates where he knew the antiportkey and antiappirition wards end.

There he found the team of wizards he was looking for. They all had their hands on a portkey and it was about to go off if their body language was any indication.

Running as he was he would never make it. Even with Nimblefire he just wasn't going fast enough. It was time to change tactics.

Focusing on the point just next to Draco he called out, "Farslip!"

His hand enclosed around the portkey just in time. There was a pull at his navel and the world spun. A moment later he was slammed into the earth knocking the breath from his lungs.

He didnt waste anytime in pulling Draco behind him and scanning the area. His cold green eyes could pick out movement in the trees. That would be where the attack came from.

When the attack came he wouldn't be able to protect everyone. It would be difficult to just protect the two of them. He could hold an Armourbrand but not for long. It was a high-level spell that his newly healed center wouldn't be able to keep going for long. There was no guarantee about what wizard spells it would work against either.

Another option would be to summon titans. Beyond Murasame who still had not been sated in his blood lust, he wasnt sure what titans could be summoned in his current state.

A beefy hand enclosed around his collar and a wand was pointed directly under his chin, "What do you think you are doing here, squib? Are you trying to commit suicide by the Dark Lord's hand?"

Harrison snapped in return baring his teeth, "Listen to me, you idiot. The Order of the Phoenix knows we are here. We need to take the portkey back to the school."

"What are you," he never got to finish.

Spells of all colors were flung at them. Harrison shouted, "Armourbrand!"

A golden light encircled him, the Death Eater, and Draco. There was a waiver in it as two red spells collided with the shield but it held.

He fished around for Lindorm as Draco said staring at the shield, "This is impossible you're a squib."

Harrison snapped finally finding the amulet as the shield fell, "Get down. And yes in the eyes of wizards I'm a seeker. But there are more kinds of magic than what is recognized by the Dark Lord," calling forth his seeker magic as he raised the amulet, "Answer my call, Lindorm!"

The magical seal of Lindorm formed and the titan came forth. Lindorm was a wolf-dragon hybrid with a red and gold collar around its neck. It let out a fearsome roar that made the shadows he knew were the Order step back in fear.

Harrison stumbled slightly but kept his feet. Summoning Lindorm took a lot of his power.

Murasame lunged against his restraints. The demon wanted free reign. He wanted to kill and feed on the blood of those around him.

"Draco," the blond looked at him with wide mercury eyes, "Get out of here. I can't hold back much longer and once he is free he will kill everything with blood around me. Please go!"

Draco snapped in return, "I can't just leave you."

A loud roar and a green light returned to the amulet. Harrison flinched as his energy drained even further. He didnt have enough energy to use Everfight or summon a titan. He maybe had one more shield in him.

As he turned to order Draco away red lights filled his vision then the whole world went black.


End file.
